


Pink Zoisite

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nostalgia, Polyamory, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Spinel is not the only person to miss her Diamond.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Pink Zoisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



During one so-called “springtime” Spinel was invited by Steven to watch flowers blossom.

“ _The flowers are beautiful_ ”, thought Spinel, “ _but being surrounded by young blossom is too much like being in the Garden again._ ”

(Cherry blossoms especially reminded her of her lost Diamond.)

As she was lost in memories, she felt somebody held her right hand. It was Pink Pearl, who smiled and said, “It’s alright to be sad, you know.”

Another person held her right hand, “But it’s better to be together in sadness,” said Pearl.

“Let’s fuse,” the two said in unison, as so Spinel followed their lead.


End file.
